<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A x Helping x Hand by gucci_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931333">A x Helping x Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucci_boi/pseuds/gucci_boi'>gucci_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gon is a little shit, Gon takes care of Killua, M/M, Pining Gon Freecs, Possessive Gon Freecs, Tender Sex, Top Gon Freecs, Winky Face, can be both canon and modern setting, gon is romantic oops, gon is smitten, mostly just foreplay tbh, sexually frustrated killua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucci_boi/pseuds/gucci_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrugging, he observes Killua over the rim of his water glass, only to realize it’s empty— that he chugged down its content before— and awkwardly puts it back. Thankfully, Killua is too busy being absolutely mortified to notice. </p><p>“What’s the plan, Killua? What are you going to do about it?”.</p><p>“I don’t have a plan, Gon”, he hisses, and Gon lets out a chuckle, instantly holding up his hands and giving his best friend an apologetic smile when said friend shoots him another glare, icy cold and unblinking. The hostile look is met with an amusement in Gon’s eyes.</p><p>“Now I understand why you called the Chocolate Robot useless”.</p><p>“Fuck off”.</p><p>“Are you at least able to get it up?”.</p><p>(Or— Killua is frustrated and Gon is there to help.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A x Helping x Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yoooooo, i literally pulled this outta my ass haha. this is stupid and kinda (very) self-indulgent. it's basically porn with feelings. writing from gon's perspective is hard (pun intended). because y'know. gon is gon. i just think he would day-dream about killua a lot? anyway, i hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it!</p><p>note: gon and killua are 19 ish here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow! Fuck!”, Killua cries out suddenly, dropping his spoon which clatters against the table. Gon and Killua are found in the outdoor seating area of a local café, with its cozy atmosphere almost ruined by the unexpected swearing, and if Gon was twelve years old again he would’ve found it funny.</p><p>“Are you okay?”, he asks, while picking up his sandwich that fell unceremoniously on his plate when Killua had startled him. </p><p>“Yeah. I just bit into my spoon”.</p><p>“What did the spoon do to deserve that?”.</p><p>“Shut up. Didn’t mean to”. Killua’s tone is snappish, but Gon laughs. </p><p>“I was kidding! But wow, Killua. You’ve been very…”, he pauses to search for the right word, <em> grumpy? Short-fused? Like he’s constantly stepping on Lego? Like every time he smiles, it makes you wonder if it’s a genuine smile or if he’s in actuality cursing you out in three different languages? </em>“... irritable lately. Has something happened?”.</p><p>The Killua-bitten spoon is back in the chocolate parfait, and he leaves it there, opting for the cherry instead— taking it by its stem and tearing the fruit off rather aggressively. It pokes out on the right side of his cheek while he mutters “I’ve not been irritable lately” and glares at Gon. Does Killua realize that glaring at him like that only further proves his point? Apparently not. </p><p>But Gon has gotten tired of tiptoeing around Killua for the past two months.</p><p>Well. He’s <em> tried </em> to tiptoe around him. Sometimes Gon just <em> has </em> to surprise his best friend with a centipede in his hand, knowing exactly how much he <em> loves </em> being surprised with bugs. Sometimes he has no other choice but to <em> accidentally </em> pull out the cable when Killua is <em> this </em> close to winning a game. Sometimes he’s <em> obliged </em> to make fun of Killua’s bedhead, white locks which stick out in all directions even <em> more </em> than his usual messy, fluffy hair. The fluffy mess that nowadays is tied in a tiny ponytail, the fluffy mess Gon knows smells like cucumber and green tea shampoo, the fluffy mess that he so desperately wants to reach out and <em> feel </em> more often than not.</p><p>“Killua, do you remember two days ago when you were doing the dishes?”.</p><p>“... What?”.</p><p>“I thought I would have to buy new kitchen utensils by the time you were done”.</p><p>“But they <em>didn’t</em> break, so”. Killua stops chewing on the cherry and brings his fingers to his mouth, as he parts his lips and takes out the pit, sweeping his tongue against it before wetting his lips. <em> Oh</em>. Gon should find the action gross, <em> and where’s his table manners at?</em>, but instead it’s become difficult to swallow, his throat feels dry and he’s unable to tear his gaze away from that pink tongue, those now damp lips. His mind wanders, wonders if Killua’s lips feel as soft as they look, if they taste good, <em> would they taste sweet? Like chocolate? </em> Probably chocolate, with how often he eats it.</p><p>Gon should really learn how to focus.</p><p>With a shake of his head, he grabs his glass and takes a swig of his water. “So...”, he manages to say, “There are more instances. For example, last week you threw a Chocolate Robot on the floor and yelled at it for being useless, because it wasn’t a secret one”.</p><p>“And? I’m fed up with getting normal Chocolate Robots”.</p><p>“Killua, you’ve never been upset about it before. You even refused when I wanted to give you mine”. To this, Killua grumbles something under his breath and Gon notices how his porcelain cheeks are the same color as the eaten cherry.</p><p>“Just now you hurt yourself with your own <em> spoon.</em> You can tell me, you know. Did something happen? Or are you going through something?”. </p><p>It’s silent between them as Gon stares into Killua’s eyes, loses himself in them. They remind him of the ocean, of precious stones like sapphire— rare, beautiful, addicting.</p><p>“Alright”, he says and Gon lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “... Shit. Fuck. No. Honestly. I… I don’t think I can tell you”. </p><p>Gon grins cheekily. “Nope. You have no choice but to tell me now”. </p><p>“<em>Ugh.</em> Okay. Okay, yeah. I’m going to tell you, because I know you won’t let me leave if I don’t”, Gon nods fiercely in agreement, “but I’m not sure I <em> should</em>”. Killua exhales, crossing his arms in front of him defensively, his brows furrowed as he looks away. </p><p>"God, I can’t believe I’m doing this”.</p><p>Before Gon can open his mouth to ask if Killua can <em> spill it out already</em>, he speaks hastily—</p><p>“I can’t orgasm”. </p><p>Gon blinks once, twice. </p><p>“That’s it?”.</p><p>They stare at each other again. </p><p>“You— <em> that’s </em> your reaction?! What the— Gon, you’re seriously so <em> weird</em>!”, Killua sputters, hands flying everywhere, his entire face scorched red. </p><p>Sure, Gon hadn’t even <em> considered </em> the reason behind Killua’s peevishness as of late to be sexual frustration of all things. The most plausible explanation that Gon had come up with was that <em> he </em> himself was the root of the problem, maybe he had developed a bad habit, or something along those lines. But it didn’t make sense that Killua would be evasive about that, <em> after all they have seven years of friendship behind them and Gon can handle a little nagging, </em>therefore he dropped the theory. Killua is only evasive about things he considers uncomfortable and shameful and embarrassing. Like the inability to ejacuate. </p><p>However, Gon doesn’t think it’s a big deal. </p><p>(Although his brain is overheating— <em>how often does Killua try to come? Has it become a routine? Is he doing it with other people? Wait, Killua is a virgin isn’t he? </em>The thought of Killua sleeping with someone, anyone, makes Gon’s hands form into fists, even though he knows Killua can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants and it’s none of Gon’s business, no matter how much he wishes it was.)</p><p>Shrugging, he observes Killua over the rim of his water glass, only to realize it’s empty— that he chugged down its content before— and awkwardly puts it back. Thankfully, Killua is too busy being <em> absolutely mortified </em> to notice. </p><p>“What’s the plan, Killua? What are you going to do about it?”.</p><p>“I don’t have a <em> plan</em>, Gon”, he hisses, and Gon lets out a chuckle, instantly holding up his hands and giving his best friend an apologetic smile when said friend shoots him another glare, icy cold and unblinking. The hostile look is met with an amusement in Gon’s eyes.</p><p>“Now I understand why you called the Chocolate Robot <em> useless</em>”.</p><p>“Fuck off”.</p><p>“Are you at least able to get it up?”.</p><p>Killua slams down his hand, standing up abruptly to lean over the table. “Listen here”, he says sternly while holding up a finger at Gon, “I decided to tell you about my… problem, so that you would get out of my ass and leave me alone. Not so we would have a little chit-chat about whether or not I’m impotent!”. </p><p>Gon notices that customers pause their eating to glance at their table. Killua seems to have noticed as well. The way his shoulders tense and the way the red color reaches the tip of his ears make it difficult for Gon not to snort, but he manages to keep a straight face.</p><p>“Are you? I mean. Impotent?”.</p><p>Killua smacks his hand against his forehead as he slumps back in his seat. “Gon. What did I just say?”.</p><p>“But <em> Killua,</em> this problem of yours is my problem as well—”.</p><p>“I’m sorry what—”.</p><p>“— <em> Because</em>… Next time you throw something on the floor it might not be <em> something,</em> but <em> someone </em> and that <em> someone </em> could be me”.</p><p>The sentence hangs in the air, Gon offers Killua a smile while his frown deepens. He eats the rest of his chocolate dessert with a ferocity that makes Gon worry Killua will have trouble with delayed ejacuation <em> and </em> indigestion later on. When he’s finished eating, his shoulders roll back and the lines in his face have smoothened out. Sort of.</p><p>“I. Um. I get hard”, he mumbles, averting his gaze. </p><p>Like a dam breaching, the images flood into Gon’s brain. He <em> tries</em>, tries really fucking hard <em> not </em> to imagine his best friend in bed with his pale, slender fingers wrapped around his shaft as he pumps himself faster and faster and <em> faster </em> to soaring into oblivion— but never actually <em> getting there</em>.</p><p>“Hey. Earth to Gon”, snaps him out of his thoughts. Only then does he realize he’s been staring at the table for too long.</p><p>“Oh! Oops… Sorry”. <em> Sorry for having no control over my hormone-filled brain</em>. </p><p>The other teen quirks a brow, before narrowing his eyes. “Let’s just pretend like we never had this conversation”.</p><p>“No!”, Gon almost flies out of his chair as his loud voice surprises both himself and Killua. “I mean. No, it’s still <em> our </em> problem”, Killua rolls his eyes to that, “and we’re going to fix it. What do you usually do when you…”. Gon makes the motion of <em> jerking off </em> with his hand and Killua smacks his shoulder. </p><p>Gon laughs again, clearly not affected by the slap. “Killua, can you tell me what you’ve tried? You can’t possibly have tried everything”. </p><p>“Well... Uh. Except for… What you just did— No, I haven’t tried anything. I don’t know— I’ve just never had a problem with… this before. Last time I… was a few months ago, but I didn’t care at the time”.</p><p>Gon hums in response, <em> that means Killua hasn’t slept with anyone to try to solve his problem</em>, and he would be lying if he doesn’t feel relief wash over him. <em> Stop being selfish, Gon. You’re being possessive of someone you don’t even have the right to be possessive of.</em> </p><p>“Ah!”, he blurts out, before continuing in a chirpy and light tone “you haven’t tried massaging your prostate, have you?”.</p><p>“... Oh jeez, Gon. Why are you like this?”. Killua sighs. “The thought did cross my mind, but no. I haven’t”.</p><p>“Do you want me to do you— it. Do you want me to do it? For you”. <em> Nice save</em>.</p><p>As amusing as it is to watch flustered Killua fall out of his chair, Gon knows better than to laugh at him, <em> not now, anyway, he can bring it up later and have his fun when Killua least expects it, </em>and he watches as the lithe teen quickly scrambles back on his feet and sits down with a clearing of his throat. </p><p>“Gon. Are you aware of what you’re saying? Are you <em> sure </em> those words coming out of your mouth passed through that pea sized brain of yours first?”.</p><p>His mouth purses in a childish pout. “That’s mean, Killua. I’m just trying to help”. And it’s true, he wants to help, <em> especially if that results in finally getting to know what Killua looks like when he writhes and squirms in his bed sheets</em>. Helping each other out is what friends do!</p><p>“I know, I know. I’m sorry”. Another sigh comes from Killua, before he opens his mouth, clamps it shut, opens it again.</p><p>“Do you even know how to? I mean, you don’t have more experience than me in this field... Right?”. His voice is quiet, hesitant, borderline anxious, and Gon assumes it’s because Killua worries it’ll hurt.</p><p>“I have zero experience!”, he replies cheerfully, “but don’t worry! I can look it up beforehand, and prepare everything for you”.</p><p>Gon scratches his cheek, becoming self-aware for once. “I get it if you don’t want me to though. I mean, if me touching you like that makes you uncomfortable”.</p><p>“It’s not that— Well, yeah, it might be embarrassing— No, I’m sure it <em> will </em> be, and I might <em> die, </em>but it’s— It’s… Um. It’s okay. Do you really want to?”.</p><p>“Yep!”. <em> More than he can ever imagine </em>.</p><p>“Idiot”. Despite the insult, Gon thinks it sounds affectionate.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Three days after the incident at the café, Gon is alone in the spa-looking bathroom of the hotel room when he runs a bath. He had been in awe ever since the pair entered their sumptuous accommodation (it’s not a five-star hotel for nothing), and they momentarily forgot how the air was awkward and tense in the elevator, until Gon fled to the bathroom, because <em> damn. This is really happening</em>. He had done his research now, and made sure to delete his search history afterwards.</p><p>“Killua! The bath is ready!”, he informs and Killua enters shortly after. He inhales.</p><p>“Woah. That smells good. What is that?”.</p><p>A proud grin spreads across Gon’s face, “bergamot! I’m glad you like it. I added a few drops of essential oils that are supposedly stress-relieving and muscle-relaxing”. </p><p>“Cool”, he mutters, flushing red. “Did you buy the candles too or were they already here?”.</p><p>“Nah, they were here”. The light emitted by the candles creates, dare he say it, a romantic atmosphere.</p><p>There’s silence, and Gon gets the message. “Oh right, I should leave so you can get naked. I mean— so you can take the bath, while naked. Enjoy your bath!”. He stands up and hurries to the door. </p><p>“Actually, Gon. Wait”. He stops in his tracks, his hand hovering over the doorknob.</p><p>“The um. The tub is big enough to fit both of us”, Killua mumbles. </p><p>There’s something wrong with Gon’s heart, because Gon and Killua have bathed multiple times when they were kids and the thought of bathing with Killua again shouldn’t make his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage, but it does. <em> Calm down, you stupid muscle. </em>Unfortunately, the thought will maintain just that— a thought.</p><p>“Ah… I showered before I left”, he says in a dispirited tone, “But I will more than gladly shampoo your hair!”. </p><p>Killua agrees, and Gon’s on cloud nine.</p><p>He looks away as Killua undresses, even though getting naked in front of each other is not something new. </p><p>Before he wets the white fluff, Gon makes sure to run his hands through it and pet and ruffle it. He wants to memorize and imprint the feeling into his brain forever. After all, who knows when he would get another one-in-a-million opportunity like this? When he massages Killua’s scalp, he earns an almost inaudible gasp from him and later a sigh. Ignoring how the sounds cause his stomach to tighten, Gon smiles and asks if it feels good. To which Killua admits “yeah”.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“... So how are we doing this?”, Killua asks. They had moved to the bedroom, and Gon can’t stop staring at Killua’s slender upper body— his eyes follow the drops of water pearling down his skin to the towel he’s tied around his hips, dangerously low. </p><p>“Mm, first and foremost. How about you lie down on bed? I’ll grab the necessary things”, he suggests. Killua nods, and Gon gets to it.</p><p>“Why is this bed so insanely huge?”, Gon can hear Killua from further inside, and he chuckles. He takes out the lube and the packet of condoms from his backpack and he has to pinch himself, in case he’s dreaming. </p><p>“We pay a lot of money, we get a huge bed”, he reckons while returning to the bedroom, only to freeze in his tracks. There lies a completely naked Killua, on his back with his knees raised, his hair almost fading into the white pillow, fidgeting with the cuticles of his nails. The sun has disappeared below the horizon, but the dim bedroom light is enough to illuminate the graceful figure.</p><p>And Gon drinks in the sight.</p><p>He tosses the bottle and packet on the bed, making Killua whip his head in his direction, and he gives him a sheepish smile. “Sorry, did I startle you?”. That Killua can be jumpy is nothing new, but Gon hopes he can make him relax. </p><p>Killua shakes his head. “Can you, um, maybe, lose the clothes?”. Once again, Gon halts.</p><p>“If you want me to”.</p><p>“Only if you want to”.</p><p>“But I want to if you want to”.</p><p>“Just strip, Gon”.</p><p>He bursts into laughter, and it looks like Killua eases a little. “Anything for you”, he confesses and the scarlet hue is back on Killua’s face. Gon bites the inside of his cheek to suppress a smile, as he starts to unbutton his verdant, close-fitting shirt, pretending to scrutinize the floor when he in reality can see, feel, Killua’s eyes on him. He pulls the fabric over his head and discards it, before moving onto his pants.</p><p>“Enjoying the view?”, he teases, now only in his underwear.</p><p>“I— Don’t be stupid”. </p><p>Gon’s smile broadens. “Ah, do you want me to remove my boxers too?”. </p><p>Killua shakes his head again, and Gon sits on the bed.</p><p>“Is this okay?”.</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“Me, sitting next to you”.</p><p>Killua snorts. “Of course”.</p><p>“Okay”. He reaches forward to brush his thumb against the back of Killua’s hand. “And this? Is this also okay?”.</p><p>“Gon. Yes. It’s nothing”.</p><p>His index finger travels down Killua’s hand to his forearm, keeping his touch feather-light. Killua shivers. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“That’s okay”.</p><p>“How about”, he leans closer and closer, until he’s so close he can count every single one of Killua’s dark, thick eyelashes. He places a hand on his red cheek, “this?”. </p><p>His eyes dart down to Killua’s Adam’s apple as it bobs. “Yeah”. Voice low, tight.</p><p>Their lips are all but a breath apart, but Gon barely notices as he falls deep, deep into indigo blue.</p><p>“Is it okay if I kiss you?”.</p><p>Killua’s breath hitches. “Huh?”.</p><p>“Is it okay if I kiss you?”, he repeats and removes his hand from his cheek, readying himself for rejection. </p><p>But Killua doesn’t say anything, instead his arms are wrapped slowly around Gon’s neck, pulling him forward. He gently touches Killua’s knee and the latter spreads his legs so Gon can position himself between them and his hands are on either side of Killua and Gon forgets how to <em> breathe </em> and when Killua closes the space between them, Gon concludes that his lips indeed are as soft as they look and yes, they taste <em> sweet.</em></p><p>The kiss starts off slow, both of them have closed their eyes. Gon tilts his head to the side, his heart leaps and his mind enters a frenzy, consisting of <em> Killua, Killua, Killua</em>. It eventually intensifies, open-mouthed, warm, and when Gon licks and takes Killua’s bottom lip between his own, a noise that can only be described as a groan rumbles in his throat. Their tongues meet, Gon explores every nook and cranny of Killua’s mouth, and he can taste vanilla, remembering that Killua had vanilla ice cream for dinner. </p><p>“It’s more than okay, Gon”, Killua says thickly, after they part to catch their breaths.</p><p>Gon is staring at the ethereal teen underneath him, who looks back at him with half lidded eyes, chest heaving up and down. The constellation of small freckles on Killua’s face has him mesmerized and that blush stains his cheeks so prettily, spreading to the rest of his face for each second that goes by. He snaps out of his trance when Killua whispers “Gon…”.</p><p>“You’re beautiful”, Gon says with a toothy grin. </p><p>“No, what, <em> idiot</em>—”. </p><p>Before he can finish, Gon steals Killua’s breath with a heated kiss. </p><p>They kiss for a long time, neither of them knows exactly how long. Gon wants it to last forever— kissing Killua is now his favorite thing and he almost forgets why they’re kissing in the first place. </p><p>“You are”, he rasps after pulling away.</p><p>Killua’s voice is breathy as he says “what?”. </p><p>“Beautiful”.</p><p>“Well. Have you seen yourself?”.</p><p>He shrugs. </p><p>“Nobody compares to Killua”.</p><p>“Idiot…”</p><p>Said idiot moves down to press his lips against the nape of Killua’s neck, occasionally nibbling and licking the skin. “Is this okay?”, he asks again, even though he can tell by how Killua gasps and tilts his head to the side that he likes it. Killua nods in response, his hands in Gon’s hair. He trails kisses down his collarbone, chest, dragging his tongue over Killua’s now hard, sensitive bud. But the soft, whiny sounds are muffled, and he realizes Killua is stifling his moans.</p><p>“Let me hear you”.</p><p>“No...”, and Gon takes the bud between his lips and <em> tugs</em>, “ah f— you totally did that on purpose, didn’t you?”. </p><p>“Dunno what you’re talking ‘bout”.</p><p>“Bastard”.</p><p>“Mm, I like your voice. I want to hear it”.</p><p>“... Fine”.</p><p>Gon smiles against Killua’s sternum, proceeding to stroke and caress the flesh of Killua’s trembling inner thigh with more pressure than his previous touches. “This okay too?”, he mumbles, proceeding to flick his tongue over the sensitive bud. A strained “<em>yes</em>” leaves Killua’s lips, and Gon rubs Killua’s hip with his thumb, traveling up and down the thigh with his other hand. </p><p>When he pulls away, he lowers his eyes down to between Killua’s legs and triumphs when he sees he’s hard. It looks <em> painful </em> and Gon wants to put it in his mouth, after he sees it twitch.</p><p>“Stop staring, Gon”.</p><p>“‘Kay”. He sits back on his heels to reach the bottle and after a <em> click </em> he pours the content into the palm of his hand. While he warms up the liquid, he glances at Killua.</p><p>“Are you ready?”.</p><p>“Mhm”.</p><p>He circles the ring of muscle with a lube-slick finger and when he presses it inside, he sees a slight discomfort on Killua’s face. Before he can open his mouth to ask if he’s okay, Killua grips into Gon’s wrist and stares up at him. </p><p>“It’s okay. Just— let me get used to it”. </p><p>He nods, and <em> wow,</em> it’s hot and wet inside of Killua. It’s Gon’s turn to flush red.</p><p>Eventually, Killua releases Gon’s wrist and they exchange a look, and Gon starts to thrust his thick, calloused finger in and out slowly. He watches Killua shut his eyes, listens to his sobs and shaky breaths. </p><p>“Can I add another?”, he asks after a while.</p><p>Killua opens an eye. “Y-yeah”. </p><p>He slides in a second digit gently, leaning down to suck and kiss Killua’s neck while doing so, because even though Killua didn’t voice it before, he definitely loves neck kissing. He takes the flesh between his teeth and bites down, <em> hard </em> and Killua yelps. </p><p>“You like that?”.</p><p>“So what if I do?”, Killua huffs. Gon chuckles.</p><p>Suddenly there’s a firm grasp in his spiky hair, and he barely registers the pain before Killua slams their mouths together. <em> Oh. Well, maybe he likes regular kissing more.</em> Their teeth clash, but neither cares, and Killua’s tongue in his mouth spreads heat throughout his body like a wildfire. He takes it upon himself to find that sweet spot, curling his fingers <em> about two inches in, the size of a walnut, oh— is that it? </em> With how Killua <em> keens</em>, Gon celebrates in his head. </p><p>“Fuck! Gon! <em> Ah</em>— there— r-right there!”.</p><p>
  <em>Score.</em>
</p><p>He plants a kiss on the corner of Killua’s lips, then his chin, jaw and comes up to sweep his tongue across Killua’s bottom lip. As he experimentally sinks his teeth into his lip, biting it, the teen underneath him lets out a whine. </p><p>“Killua likes it rough”.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>— Shut up… I need you to— <em> more</em>”. Killua starts to roll his hips to meet Gon’s fingers.</p><p>Humming, he marvels at how easy it is to work in a third finger. His fingers go faster, making sure to rub against the bundle of nerves each time they enter and Gon tries to ignore how heat pools in his groin when Killua sobs, cries, mewls. He’s absolutely <em> ecstatic </em> that he’s making Killua like this— jaw slack, lips parted and head tossed back into the pillow. When his knuckles press against the curve of his ass, Killua grabs the bed sheets.</p><p>“Gon. Hey, <em> ah</em>, Gon”.</p><p>His brows furrow. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, I was just—”, Killua pants, the red deepening in color, “uh. Is it okay… If… If you fuck me? N-not with your fingers”.</p><p>Gon’s eyes widen as his fingers stop moving. “Are you sure?”, he rasps out. </p><p>Killua bites his slightly swollen lip,<em> oh God, not fair</em>, and nods.</p><p>The three digits pull out, and Killua whines as Gon apologizes, before he fishes out a condom. Both he and Killua glance down on his obvious tent in his boxers, and Gon thinks Killua might be disturbed by it. What he didn’t expect was him to lick his lips and for his eyes to darken, and after he removes his boxers and rolls on the condom, Killua still has that hungry look on his face.</p><p>“Now who’s staring?”, he grins.</p><p>“‘S your fault you’re big”.</p><p>“Think you can handle me?”.</p><p>“That’s my line”. Before Gon can question what he means by that, Killua pushes himself off the bed, forcing Gon to sit. He straddles Gon and the latter places his hands on Killua’s firm ass, kneading the flesh and causing Killua’s hips to jerk. Gon stares intently on the teen in his lap as Killua fits the head of Gon’s member against his hole, and it takes every fiber of his muscles not to buckle his hips into Killua.</p><p>“Killua...”. His eyelids flutter close when he’s bottomed out. <em> Holy shit</em>. He’s inside of Killua. It’s warm, tight, <em> overwhelming </em>. Everything’s hazy, but it feels so fucking good.</p><p>Gon manages to stay still, pulsing inside of him as Killua licks his way into his mouth, and their tongues move together while Killua relaxes around him. He rests his hands on Killua’s hips, and when Killua starts to fuck himself on him, they grip so hard that he’s sure they’ll leave bruises. At this rate, he won’t last long.</p><p>“Do you feel good, Killua?”. Hot breaths brush against the nape of Killua’s neck.</p><p>“F-fuck yeah— <em> ah</em>, feels so— fucking, <em> ah</em>, good”. Killua clenches around him, and Gon <em> growls </em>. </p><p>“<em>Mmh</em>. You feel amazing. Damn perfect”.</p><p>“Gon, can you— fuck me, <em> please </em>”.</p><p>Obliging, he shifts and plants his feet in the bed and <em> finally </em> buckles his hips, angling at the spot that makes Killua moan the loudest. As they find a rhythm, Gon’s hand curls around the neglected erection between Killua’s legs and pumps at the same pace of his thrusts. It makes Killua arch his back.</p><p>“Gon—nnnnn— that’s it, fuck, <em> fuck</em>!”. Killua’s nails are digging into Gon’s taut back, scratching angry, red marks.</p><p>“Yeah? Like that?”. The bed is creaking with the movements of Gon’s pelvis. Killua’s hips push down into Gon’s thrusts desperately, in hopes of reaching those deeper spots and Gon attacks Killua’s neck again. A string of “yes, yes, yes” leaves Killua’s lips, and he wraps his legs around Gon’s waist to pull them down, so Killua’s on his back again. Gon snaps his hips into him, fucking Killua open easily.</p><p>“Ahh, sh-shit. Killua, <em> Killua </em>”.</p><p>“I—I’m gonna— oh my god, please make me come— please, please—”.</p><p>Killua begs and glistens with sweat and looks so lovely that Gon is sure he’s out of this world. Gon lets pleasure take over and lead his every movement, each relentless thrust buried so deep in him that Gon’s not sure where he ends and Killua begins. He fucks him mercilessly, faster, harder. Killua’s moans become more and more high-pitched and Gon <em> knows</em>, his full attention on him. </p><p>With one last, loud, high-pitched whine, Killua arches off the bed, clenches around Gon and spills over his abdomen. Shortly after, Gon comes with Killua’s name on his lips and rides out his orgasm, before pulling out, slowly this time, and collapses next to Killua. The latter stares at the ceiling as their chests rise and fall rapidly, while Gon watches the shaking of Killua’s thighs ultimately stop.</p><p>“How do you feel?”.</p><p>“Spent”. Killua’s gaze is on Gon, as he laughs. “But it was incredible”.</p><p>Killua’s eyes are tired, the red and purple marks on his neck contrast his pale skin beautifully and his cheeks are rosy and endearing. <em> He looks</em>, Gon thinks, <em> thoroughly fucked</em>. And he loves the look. And he won’t let anyone else see what he’s seeing right now. And he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship but haven’t they kind of done that already?</p><p>Three words.</p><p>Maybe it’s because Gon’s brain is turned into mush that he blurts out “I love you”. </p><p>He’s silent as Killua’s eyes grow in size and his mouth drops open. </p><p>
  <em>Oh crap. </em>
</p><p><em>Crap, crap, crap</em>—</p><p>“I love you too”.</p><p>Gon feels light-headed, giddy and absolutely euphoric. He steals a kiss. Then there’s a mischievous grin on his lips. </p><p>“I’m glad your orgasm problem brought us together”.</p><p>“Aaaand you ruined the moment. I’m going to take a shower”. Killua heaves himself off the bed.</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“... Gon. Are you coming or what?”.</p><p>He beams. “Can we bathe together after the shower?”.</p><p>“Whatever. Weirdo”, Killua smiles fondly.</p><p>As they share the bathtub for round two, Gon concludes Killua doesn’t have to worry about being impotent anymore. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>killua: i can't orgasm<br/>gon: hold my beer</p><p>tysm for reading!! i wanna know your thoughts so kudos and comments are vv much appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>